Love is Magic
by Mama Rose
Summary: When Tom Riddle left Hogwarts, he had no idea he had left his young girlfriend with child. Or, rather, children. Harry's chidlren are also enrolled in Hogwarts, and when Agora and Albus become more than friends, will she chose his side or her brother's?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

The girl sat there, twisting the hem of her skirt as she waited. She heard footsteps and stood, knowing it would be him. No on else would be wandering Hogwarts grounds at night.

"Millie…" he said softly, hugging her and kissing her in that sweet way she loved… But she couldn't let him distract her.

"Tommy," she said as they sat, stroking his hand. "We need to talk."

"Alright… What about?" he stroked some hair out of her eyes, and she pushed his hand down. "What's wrong, Millie?"

"Tom, I… I saw you. The other night. In the restricted section of the library." he froze. "Tom, that book you were reading… It wasn't normal."

"Millicent, I can explain…"

"No, Tom. I don't want you to. I've seen you do these things before… This is our last night at Hogwarts. This is our last night ever too, Tom."

"No! Millie, I love you!"

"That just isn't enough. Goodbye, Tom…"

She didn't let him see her tears as she walked away, and pretended not to hear his cry of anguish, which turned to fury and hate as she left him behind. He didn't talk to her on the train the next day. And later, looking back, Millicent Drake knew she had been witness to the last breaths of Tom Malvolo Riddle.

CHAPTER ONE

The girl blushed as she whispered to the people, trying to push through and find her brother.

"Sal…" she said softly. "Sal?"

"I'm over here, Agora…"

She ran over and clutched his hand, biting her nail as she had a tendency to do when she got nervous.

"Stop that… we're on our way to Hogwarts. We have to look grown up!"

She blushed more and nodded as they found their way into a compartment where two boys and a girl were sitting. Sal spoke, in the confident way he had that made people want to listen.

"May we sit here." He didn't say it like a question.

"Alright," the oldest boy said, and they did. "What's your names, then?"

"I'm Salazar. Salazar Zein."

"Salazar?" the girl said. "Like Salazar Slytherin? I'm Rose, by the way."

He sneered the slightest bit. "Yes, like the great Salazar Slytherin."

"I'm Agora!" she blushed again and smiled nervously.

The older boy smiled kindly at her.

"My name's James Potter, and this is my brother Albus."

"Hi!"

"After Albus Dumbledore? And Harry Potter?"

"Yes!" he grinned proudly.

"James, what house are you in?" Agora said, feeling like these people would be her first friends at Hogwarts.

"I'm in Gryffindor. What do you hope to be put into?"

Salazar laughed quietly and mockingly.

"We want Slytherin, of course. That's the house our mother was in. And our grandmother."

"But our father, mother says he was in Gryffindor…"

"And what a great bloke he was. Got himself killed, that's what he did…"

She looked down at her hands and her lip trembled.

"I'm sorry Agora… You know I didn't mean it though. Don't you."

She nodded and he squeezed her hand lightly. Albus looked angry at him for a second, but then he looked fine. A voice came on over the train's sound system.

"Attention, Hogwarts students… we will be landing at Hogwarts in twenty-five minutes. Returning students, please dress in your robes, and first years and prefects please come to the front car. Thank you!"

"All right, Al and Rose. Go get 'em!"

The four children left the car, two of them nervous. They fell behind to whisper.

"Albus?"

"Yes?"

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes… are you?"

"Oh, yes… I am so frightened to be separated from Salazar… He and I are very different, but I do love him ever so much! I do hope we aren't in different houses…"

They made it to the front, and were given a speech by some teacher. She didn't really pay attention, for she could see a dark lake, and boats behind. Finally they were put on them; Rose, Albus, Salazar, and Agora were in the same one. They stepped into the school, and Agora's eyes went wide as Rose began spouting facts about the school which they all found so fascinating.

"Now students, you must follow me, this way."

They walked into a great chamber, the ceiling looking like a vast expanse of stars. Agora gasped quietly, and Salazar sneered. All the students were sitting and smiling at them, as the first years gathered in the front. As they began to call names, Agora noticed Albus was nervous. She watched as he stood, and the hat proclaimed Gryffindor! She cheered louder than anyone in the room, including his brother. Then Rose went, with the same result and the same cacophonous cheers. When it came to them, the professor, Professor Longbottom, they had said, gestured for her to walk forward.

Slowly she did, careful with each footstep, and squeezed her eyes shut as the hat was placed on her head and was silent.

"Hm… You, my dear girl, are a difficult one to place, very difficult… I have only seen one mind like this, in all my days… twenty-six years, it has been… Oh, I see… well, then, I suppose it had better be… Slytherin!"

One table, full of mean-looking brutes, cheered loudly, as did James and Rose. Albus looked noticeably upset, but still smiled and cheered when she looked at him. Salazar did nothing but nod curtly as he walked up. The hat didn't even wait for the itself to settle on his head before it spouted out Slytherin.

The headmaster, a woman named Professor Zhian stood. She had a pretty smile, and a voice that made you feel safe and a little sleepy, Agora thought.

After she spoke she clapped, and an elaborate feast appeared before her! All the students grinned and began to eat. For what seemed like hours all she did was eat and listen to the people around her, the people she would be living with. She waved to Albus as they went to their common rooms.

The further they went into the castle, the more nervous she got. They were heading to the dungeons.

There was a secret that no one, not even Salazar, knew about Agora. She was afraid of the dark. Ever since she was a child, nothing frightened her more than not being able to see. She had never told anybody… she merely kept a lit candle in her room. But now, living in one room with other girls, she didn't know how she would hide it… and something inside her told her she shouldn't let the other girls find out.

When she didn't think she could take it any longer, they came to a dark sinister door. On it were silver snakes. She smiled at that a bit, and they walked in. Their prefects gave them a tour of the massive chambers which, if they weren't so dark, were more cozy than she had expected…

She walked with the other girls to a room for the girls, and hurried to a top bunk by the only window. At least she would have the light of the moon… and the windowsill would be a good shelf or storage place. But, looking at the other girls around her, she realized that anything precious must be kept close. Already the girls looked around with sharp eyes to find some trinket to help another misplace.

Slowly she looked out the window, grateful to the moon it shone full on this night, and covered up with her blanket. When she was sure all the girls were asleep she took out a little purple snake, which had been coiled in her pocket.

"We're here, Sabina… This is our new home. Do you like it?"

The snake looked around with beady blue eyes"

"It's dark… but yes. Why are we not in the place where pans crawl?"

She was talking, of course, about her previous home, in her mother's kitchen cabinets.

"We are at school… we'll stay here, almost all year… is that alright with you?"

She nodded her body and curled up on the windowsill as Agora laid down and closed her eyes. This was another secret which nobody knew.

Agora, unlike anybody in her family, could speak to snakes.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Agora was up early. She didn't know why, but when she tried to go back to sleep she simply couldn't. she slowly slipped on her socks and climbed down from her bed, not making a sound.

"Sabina, wake up…"

She gently put her in the pocket of her robe and almost ran out of the dungeons, careful to memorize her way back. When she had walked into the light filled halls, she breathed a sigh of relief and began to skip down them. She never heard the steps approach from behind.

"Young lady, why are you not in your chamber."

She slowly turned around, frightened to her wits' end, and half laughed when she saw James and Albus grinning with a lit wand.

"Hello, Agora!" James said with a smile. "Frightened you'd been caught?"

"That wasn't funny!"

Nevertheless, she smiled and giggled a bit when she looked at Albus.

"Hello, Albus…"

"H… Hello, Agora…" he smiled warmly.

"So where were you heading to? You're a ways away from the dungeons, aren't you?"

"Oh, yes… I was just taking a walk. Thinking, you know…" Albus nodded, and James grinned at him.

"Well, you'd better get going back before your head of house wakes up and finds you missing! Would you like us to escort you?"

"We'd be more than willing!"

"That would be lovely…" she smiled shyly, and they turned around.

Agora tried to hide her unease as they got closer to the dungeon, and tried harder still when the boys had to turn back.

"I'll see you in class, Agora!"

"Ok, Albus… See you later, James…"

He smiled kindly and they were off, eager to rejoin the land of light. Softly Agora sighed and practically ran back to her bed, whimpering softly and holding Sabina close as she looked into the rising sun.

"Sabina… I don't like it here…"

She heard a knock at the door and quickly stowed the snake away in her pocket, just as the Slytherin Head of House, Professor Lockwood, poked his head in. He said, in that raspy voice of his,

"Miss Zein. Wake the other young ladies."

Then, with a billow of his robes, he was gone.

"Um… everyone needs to wake up… WAKE UP." when the girls shot up, several hitting their heads, she whispered again. "Thank you…"

All of the girls quickly got their robes on, and were heading out into the main chamber when a girl who Agora recognized as having been sorted before her exclaimed

"My pin! It's missing!"

The other girls went on, but Agora went back.

"What does it look like?"

"It's a silver apple with a blue stem…"

She looked like she was almost in tears, and they searched for thirteen minutes before Agora finally found it underneath someone's trunk. She was fairly certain it had been stashed there on purpose.

"Here… I found it!"

The girl ran over and grabbed and held it close.

"Oh, thank you… Your name is…?"

"Agora! Agora Zein. Yours?"

"Coram Brier. Thank you, again…"

And without another word she spun on her heel and walked out. Agora shrugged, then picked up her books and ran out into the common room, where Salazar was waiting.

"Sal!"

"About time! What took you so long?"

"Sorry, Sal… someone lost a pin.

"Well, that's her problem isn't it! Let's just go to breakfast."

She sighed softy and followed him. After they ate Agora was glad she had brought her books with her, for she got lost on her way to Defense against the Dark Arts.

There was no map for her to go by, and she was glaring at a wall in frustration when she was met by Rose.

"Hello, Agora!"

"Oh…. Hi." she smiled, not wanting to take her frustration out on her. "What's your first class?"

"Defense against the Dark Arts. Yours?"

"The same! But I can't seem to find it…"

"Oh, it's rather easy actually!" Agora seethed and bit back a reply. "All you have to do is ask the paintings!"

"Oh…"

"Come on, this way! We don't want to be late."

They quickly came to the classroom, and Agora's eyes went wide as she took in the skeletons of massive creatures hanging from the ceiling.

"Welcome, welcome!" said a tall awkward-looking man from the front of the room. "Everyone, find a seat! Three to a desk please!"

"AGORA!" Albus yelled, blushing when everyone turned to him, but she went over with Rose and sat and Albus grinned at her. "Hi."

She giggled as the man stepped forward again.

"Hello, first years! And welcome to Hogwarts!" he grinned, and his glasses fell forward on his nose. "Oops…" he fixed them with a smile. "Again, hello! My name is Professor Seedleworth."

Albus whispered to Agora, "Did he just say seedal wart?!" she giggled, but unfortunately for him Rose heard and smacked his shoulder.

"And I will be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts! Now, today we will be touching on Indigenous Cornish Pixies! We will be studying them as part of our unit on harmless creatures with extraordinary qualities! Now, in just a second I will turn out the lights, and you shall see why we are beginning with these creatures…"

Agora froze. This room had many windows, but all were covered securely. When the lights went off, they would be in complete and terrifying darkness.


End file.
